


Afton and pines

by Lovley_rottening_lesbian



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls
Genre: Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Mental Health Issues, Micheal afton deserves a hug, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Protective Michael, Protective Stan Pines, non romantic relationships, stan pines needs more coffee for the children he deals with, this is after the bite of 83, william afton is a ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovley_rottening_lesbian/pseuds/Lovley_rottening_lesbian
Summary: Michael Afton decides to find people that worked for his father after William went "missing". He found two people, henry Emily who he knew was dead...and Stanley and ford pines. Who are these two people? and why has Michael never heard of them before? well, Michaels going to find out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people this is just dumping out some ideas for the crossover i wanna write, it is messy i know so please don't bash this it is just writing out an idea ive been having

When Michael went through his father's room he swears he would have found more stuff Since his William was so secretive. He knows what everyone in town thinks and the police think that his father must have ran away, he was a suspect to the missing children anyway...  
  
Micheal sighs pulling a box out from the closet, there really has not been much just normal things like clothes, photo albums, etc. Mabey a toolbox or an animatronic limb but he did not find it wired. In the box there is a photo of his dad with three people, he recognized henry but not the other two, they seemed to be twins. he stares at the picture for a few minutes before looking through the rest of the box. 

at the bottom, he found a small old piece of paper, written on it is a phone number. Micheal feels excited, he found a number that could possibly to one of the two! or..it could be a random phone number. He stuffs the paper into his pocket silently hoping it is to one of the twins...maybe both. After searching the rest of the room and finding nothing he sits on the bed. he knows he does not want his father to be guilty...any child would hope that of their parents, Micheal knew his father though...secluded, to friendly, and very secretive.   
  
Micheal pulls out the paper, he looks at it; Mabey whoever is on the other side can give him some answers.. the oldest Afton pulls out his phone before dialing the number.   
  
_....ring ring...ring ring...ring ring..._

Micheal's leg bounces as he waits..then sighs when nothing. Micheal tries again not wanting to give up, but nothing once more. He frowns putting his phone down rubbing his face "dammit". Nothing it was nothing like a lot of the other shit he finds it is absolute shit! he just wants to know who the hell the other people he worked with is! Mabey then they will have a clue about where his dad is. 

Just as Michael was giving up, the phone rings. he quickly picks it up, _please, please, please,_ he begs in his head as he answers "hello...?"..then someone answers "hello you called the mystery shack! am Mable pines! what can I do for you!". The Afton child is confused for a second "um hi? is there..am looking for someone that I think is there? can I speak to whoever..owns the place?". the girl, Mable seemed to yell out to someone, he thinks she said grunkle? he was not sure. Mable a few seconds later tells him to hold on. He does before another voice answers the phone.

"stan pines here! you aren't a cop or nothi'n are ya kid" he hears stan say first thing, he blinks confused "um no? no am not a cop", stan sighs and Micheal could practically hear his grin "so what can I do for ya! need something delivered? smuggling?". He really can no tell if he was joking or not so he gets straight to the point "how do you know William Afton?"

silence...."m mr.pines?-" "how do you know that name." stan interrupts him, "who are you". he does not seem happy about his father..he quickly comes up with something "s sorry sir am just writing a paper on him since he is missing you know". stan scoffs "well if you know what's better for you don't go digging much into that bastard life". Michael hums "why do you say that?" he pushes, "because whenever someone does it ends up bad for you, god I hope the bastard didn't do anything to Michael" stan grumbles. 

"you're worried about me-Michael? Michael...Afton?" he hears stan sigh "look ill tell you basics, William had three kid, two of them died he was very...unstable after that definitely not the best place for the kid", stan was not wrong..." hey you know what happened to Michael?"  
  
he sighs "well sir..am Micheal Afton.."


	2. After the call

"shit..shit kid" stan grumbles over the phone, he rubs his face "you know what you're doing is not a good idea, your digging into something that you won't want to know". Micheal scrawls, he isn't that obvious "I know completely well what I am getting into...no matter what the answers are..." he grips his arm.

There is a moment of silence before stan picks up the conversation "I'll help you but I cant over the phone, I have grandchildren to take care of". Micheal nods "is there any way we could meet up? Mabey we could meet up?" he tries, he does not want to lose the only living connecting to the possible truth, or evidence to it. The teen waits anxiously for stans answer.  
  
stan rubs his face, he does not know what he was thinking! he promised himself and his brother that he wouldn't get involved with Afton again! but this kid seems desperate...he sighs "can you drive Mike?". Michael nods but quickly responds "yes I can"

stan glances out into the gift shop, seeing the twins chatting up wendy and soos. he sighs once more "alright kid I can't go to you, but think you're able to drive a few hours? like 5 or 6?", he hears Micheal say yes. Stan gives Micheal his address "and kid? be careful", "I know thank you," the teen says quickly, with a slight bitterness in the tone. Stan caught it whether Micheal meant it like that or not stan didn't care, he says a quick bye as well as Micheal before hanging up.

\-----------------

Stan glances at the phone before putting it up, he walks out of the living room to the gift shop "kids! hey, we might be having a guest tomorrow" he ruffles there hair. He cringes when mable squeals "who is it?! is he another cousin?! oh oh is it one of your friends grunkle stan?" she looks up at him smiling widely.

Stan shakes his head smiling some "old friends kid, staying a night or so for some help! so don't be bothering him", he looks over at soos "he will need to use the breakroom soos". Soos smiles nodding "yes sir mr.pines!. he starts heading to the break room with mable hot on his trails dipper, on the other hand, watches stan curiously. Stan raises his eyebrow at the kid "what? do I got something on my face" he teases itching his cheek, dippers nose wrinkles "ew no..i was just wondering um..who it was that was coming"?

Stan sighs nodding, of course, that what it was. "like I said before old friends kid", dipper narrow his eyes some "and why is he coming here then?" the twin crosses his arms. "because I asked him to now stop asking questions and go help soos and your sister" stan snaps pushing dipper towards the employ only room, he ignores dippers grumbling before turning to wendy "if you say anything ill make you clean the mermaid tank".

the very cloudy tank in the corner with a mermaid tail sticking out, flys surrounding it..and bubbles. Wendy shudders then nod "yeah, got it mr.pines''. Stan nods then walks off himself. he glances into the break room for a second, cleaning and arguing on what to do with decorating..he chuckles shaking his head going to his room. 

\---------------

Dipper hums "guy did you notice stan was acting a bit...wired?" he picks up the trash on the floor, he sees mable shrugging "yeah! but isn't he always like that? or is a differently wired bro?", mable smiles at her brother who smiles back. "it was a different wired like he is hiding something".   
  
soos pips up in the conversation "well dude like, stan might tell you soon or something, Mabey its a party oh! oh or the new guy is his son!", Dipper looks at soos with a wired look before shaking his head "i..dought he has a son". Mable nods "yeah! he would have told us! but I bet he is making a party a welcome to the shack party!!" she grins. 

Dipper sighs deciding not to go into it any further, knowing the conversation will just go off track. But he can just feel that something is happening...and he itching to know what it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not the longest chapter ever but I will try to make them longer in the future. and i am not the best with writing but i am trying my best! and i might ask for help later on if it seems the writing is getting..very off.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

HELLO!! i am very sorry that the third chapter is not out, i was busy and trying to ceach up on class work while having writing block for how the third chapter should be written. But i will try and have it written and out soon mabey! i am not abandoning it and i wll do my best to contunue it! 

\--thanks

\------author


	4. Re writing

i am re writing the first two chapters since they kinda dont feel right to me now! thanks for being patien


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

soooo, am sorry for not updating I really want to continue this but I don't know where I want this to go am really sorry for the wait! I promise you I am not abandoning this at all, it is just writing block. I will try and find inspiration for this. 


End file.
